The Show Must Go On
by itsonlyteenagewasteland
Summary: A romantic tragedy involving the bands Queen, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, and The Doors. Please do not read this if you are a homophobe or an anti-Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

Brian sat down on a chair, picturing himself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. He heard footsteps marching in. Deaky was still playing with his yo-yo, as always. He spent the whole day playing yo-yo, skipping lunch just to practice for a yo-yo tournament.

"Will you ever stop playing with that crap?" asked Brian.

"I won't," Deaky grinned. "I _have to _win the tournament. I SHALL NOT FAIL!"

"Okay," Brian said. "By the way, who's coming?"

"Freddie…and our new servant."

Freddie a.k.a. "Dora The Exploder", stepped in with a good-looking twenty-one-year-old man with a bowl-cut hair. He seemed excited. Unlike Deaky who didn't give a damn, Brian felt that there was something weird with Freddie's new servant. It was either his tongue was "Engrish" or he was joking all the time.

"His name is Crazy George," said Freddie. "George Harrison. Georgie, darling, this is John but you can call him Deaky, and this is Brian…you can call me Brianna."

"EEEEERPKAY!" George shouted.

_What the hell on Earth does 'erpkay' mean? _"What the fuck?" Brian shouted. "No, you can't call me Brianna."

"Errrrrrkaaay!" George shouted again.

"Ha. You know what? Sense. You make none," said Brian meanly. "Now, can you clean my room for me?"

"Errrpppkaaaay," said George. "Right away, Sir!"

_Oh, I get it now. He can't say 'okay'. Poor guy, _Brian thought.

Freddie looked for Roger everywhere in the house but he just couldn't seem to find him. His best friend had gone missing. Or maybe he went out and he didn't tell Freddie. It was raining hard. _He must've left with Keith before it rains._

George kept singing "all you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need. Erpkaaay? Erpkay, erpkay, errrrkaaay". Freddie was okay with George's weirdness, unlike Brian who laughed at him—Freddie just didn't want George to become like his last servant John Lennon.

Suddenly, Freddie heard someone knocking the door. Freddie opened the door and saw Roger shivering and wet.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Freddie hugged him.

"M-M-M-Mick chased me d-d-d-down the street," Roger stuttered.

"Ah, it's just Mick, sweetie pie. Never mind him," said Freddie. "Come on, get inside, darling. You must be freezing."

_Gah. Why does he call Roger darling, my dear, angel, sweetheart, sweetie pie, cutie, and baby all the time? _Brian thought jealously.

George gave Roger a towel from the bathroom. "Use it, erpkaaaaay?"

"Hey, my name's not 'Erkay' or whatever you just called me," said Roger. "By the way, who are you?"

Freddie covered his face with his palm. "Oh, God. He's my new servant. His name is George but I call him 'Babu O'Really.' Never mind him. He was trying to say 'okay', but he can only say 'erpkay' instead of 'okay.'"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" George asked in his most perfect British accent.

Roger nodded. "Yes. I'm cold. Can you get me a blanket?"

"Eerrrpkay!" said George.

George kept singing "All You Need Is Eeeeerpppkay" and "Octopus Garden" while cleaning up Roger's room. Brian started writing down his plans to get rid of Roger.

_The stupid servant. Yes. Stupid Crazy George could help me._

=To be continued=


	2. Chapter 2

"Always know, sometimes think it's me. But you know I know when it's a dream. I think a no I mean ERRRPKAY but it's all wrong. That is I think I disagreeeeeee!"

George kept singing. He swept the floor in front of Brian. Brian laughed evilly as he scribbled down his evil plans to get rid of Roger and win Freddie's heart. _Why can't Fred see that he belongs to me? It's all because of 'Froggie!'_

"Wow, was that Woody Woodpecker?" George asked.

"No, stupid shit, that was me!" Brian said. "Can't you differentiate my laugh and Woody's? Ugh."

George shook his head. "Errrpkay."

George cleaned the dusty cupboard and sang "Hey DUUUUUUDE! You were made to go out and get heeeerrr..."

_Ha. Even Crazy George supports me, _Brian thought. _But I think he just mistook Roger for a woman._

"Where did Brian go?" asked Roger.

"Who cares about that asshole," said Freddie. "He must've gone out with that girl from The Pretenders."

"Chrissie, you mean?" asked Roger.

Freddie nodded. "Whatever her name is. Deaky!"

Deaky came in with his yo-yo, giggling.

"Don't tell me you just watched Plant Porn again," said Freddie. "I knew it. Deaky, put your yo-yo down. Robert and Jimmy are coming today. I heard that Rob's pissed 'cause Jonesy stole all of his lemons from his farm."

"What the hell is 'Plant Porn'?" asked Roger.

"It's a 3D animation about flowers reproduction made by Robert," said Freddie.

"Bestiality!" Roger shouted.

"Mr. Taylor," said George. "Someone called in this morning, looking for you. His name was...Steve...Steven...errrr-kay, I don't know."

Roger ignored George and ran straight for the balcony. He saw Mick throwing rocks at his window. He seemed really angry. "No one touches my Keef! You heard me? No one touches my Keeeeeef!"

Freddie ran out of the house and kicked Mick's ass. Mick ran away and Freddie looked above him—Roger was smiling at him.

"Oh, what light yonder breaks upon thy window," Freddie said with a Shakespearean, poetic touch.

Roger giggled. "You're the most romantic Romeo I'd ever seen."

"Jump. I'll catch you, if you dare."

"No."

"Jump. I promise I'll catch you and we can be together forever…"

"No, Freddie."

Freddie pouted, waiting to kiss his gay Juliet. "Come to me, my dear Roggie. We can be together forever. Jump. I'll catch you! Come on, dammit! Wow, I just ruined the whole romantic Shakespeare scene."

"Never mind," Roger said. He jumped off the balcony and landed safely in Freddie's arms. They kissed. Their lips touch each others' as the wind blew.

And Brian watched from the darkness as flames burned a piece of his heart. He stared coldly at the couple and locked the door. George was still sweeping the floor. Brian hissed at him and he slowly parted from his sight. Brian's tears fell from his eyes, sad as he was, he could only hope that he could find a way to get rid of Roger.

"One day, I will get my revenge. Let's just see who wins in the end, Roger Meddows Taylor."


End file.
